<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu One-Shots by Satan_Satori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976226">Haikyuu One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Satori/pseuds/Satan_Satori'>Satan_Satori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hanamaki Takahiro - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Kindaichi Yuutarou - Freeform, Kunimi Akira - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pirates, Questions, Romantic Fluff, Yahaba Shigeru - Freeform, aoba johsai, kyoutani kentarou - Freeform, matsukawa issei - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, watari shinji - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Satori/pseuds/Satan_Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Haikyuu one-shots coz i'm still crying about it ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AsaNoya - Happy Birthday Noya!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted this on wattpad on Saturday for Nishinoya's birthday but completely forgot to post it on here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm, orange light blinded the short male who laid cuddled up to his sleeping partner. A small ginger ball of fur was curled up on the pillow beside Nishinoya’s head, letting out a soft purr as he softly stroked the Persian kitten. He had been awake for a few hours, but his boyfriend wasn’t much of a morning person, so he decided to stay in bed with him until the brunette woke up. It was 8am on a Saturday morning and the couple had nothing planned for the day even though it was Nishinoya’s birthday.</p><p>The libero had recently moved in with his boyfriend after their trip to Egypt since both had missed spending time with each other nearly every day. When the pair started dating halfway through Asahi’s third year, they had both shared their post-graduation plans. Asahi had fully supported the shorter male’s decision to travel the world knowing that eventually the long distance would start to affect their relationship. Just like how Nishinoya had supported his boyfriend’s decision to not go to college, because they would love each other no matter what happened.</p><p>Nishinoya had his legs wrapped around Asahi’s torso with one hand running his fingers through his long hair and the other still petting Pumpkin. Asahi had his face buried in Nishinoya’s chest and his arms wrapped around the libero’s waist, still in a deep sleep unaffected by Noya’s subtle movements. The couple woke up in this position most mornings since they enjoyed being so physically close together sharing Asahi’s body heat. The shorter male always woke up before his boyfriend, so sometimes when Asahi’s was about to tie his hair up, he would find small random braids in his hair.</p><p>“Morning Yuu, happy birthday.” Came a muffled groggy voice. Noya looked down and saw Asahi smiling back up at him, then he wrapped both his arms around Asahi’s neck squishing his head against his chest. The short male let go and leaned down to give his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, enjoying the calming silence that surrounded them.</p><p>Pumpkin realised her other dad had woken up, so she stood up on the pillow crawled onto Asahi’s back and started to stretch scratching him in the process. The couple laughed at her antics and Noya lifted her off his back so he could sit up to cuddle her. The fluffy ginger kitten immediately curled up in the brunette’s lap meowing at him to give her attention and pet her. He started to scratch her head and behind her ears causing her to purr and gently swing her tail.</p><p>The silence was broken by both phones going off from the birthday messages in the Karasuno group chat. Nishinoya reached over his right and picked up his phone from the beside table. He unlocked it and scrolled through all the messages and pictures his old teammates had sent him. He laughed at the chaotic messages from Tanaka and Hinata and smiled while reading the heart felt paragraphs from the rest, except Kageyama and Tsukishima who simply said happy birthday.</p><p>“Hey Yuu, I know we didn’t plan anything for today, but I want to make you a special birthday dinner tonight, since you’re not a fan of fancy restaurants.” Asahi said while looking at Nishinoya for his reaction. His boyfriend looked up from his phone with a wide smile plastered across his face, clearly he loved that idea. “Look at you Asahi trying to be romantic, of course you can cook for me I’d love that.” Noya teased him causing the older male to blush and revert back to his typical shy demeaner.</p><p>Untangling himself from the covers Asahi stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom so he could wash his face and brush his teeth. After that he walked back into the bedroom to find Nishinoya stripped of all his clothes, his arms up in the air and a blank look on his face. Asahi just looked at his boyfriend confused, but he was always used to Noya doing unpredictable and random stuff like this.</p><p>“I really need a shower.” He sang and then ran past Asahi to the bathroom with his arms still raised. He closed the bathroom door after his insane boyfriend then walked over to the dresser and pulled out a plain black t-shirt, blue ripped jeans, underwear and a pair of bright orange socks. He got dressed that made his way over to the kitchen to make breakfast while Noya was still showering.</p><p>He flicked the kettle on his way past to the fridge, then he opened the cupboard next to the fridge and grabbed two mugs. Asahi placed them down next to the kettle and put a teabag in each, since neither liked coffee, then opened the fridge to grab the milk. He decided on making the pair some toast, something quick so the brunette could go out to buy the ingredients for dinner tonight.</p><p>Asahi place the tea on the circular dining table behind the black couch, then he went back into the kitchen to grab the toast. He placed them down on the table at opposite ends just as his short boyfriend exited their bedroom and sat down at the table.</p><p>“Thank you Asahi! You’re the best!” Noya shouted, Asahi wondering how he had so much energy in the morning. Noya was dressed in Asahi’s black hoodie, a pair of denim shorts and his hair was left down still wet from his shower. Nishinoya loved to steal Asahi’s shirts and hoodie since they were so big and cosy on him, and his boyfriend never complained about because he looked so cute whenever he did it.</p><p>The couple ate in silence just enjoying each other’s company, until Pumpkin thought it was a great idea to climb on the table and start meowing at Nishinoya. Understanding what she wanted he walked into the kitchen, he put cat food in one bowl and water in the other, then he walked back to the table and put them down for her. She quickly stuck her head in the food bowl and started to devour the contents, causing her parents to laugh at her.</p><p>“So my beautiful shy giant, what did you get me?” Noya said giggling resting his head in his hands. Asahi looked into his boyfriends curious eyes and copied his actions. The younger male stared at him confused. “Well my beautiful short libero I got you my love and affection.” The older joked causing them both to laugh and Noya to gently slap him on the shoulder.</p><p>“I did get you something, but you’ll have to wait until after dinner.” Asahi said picking up the plates and Pumpkin’s now empty food bowl. Noya pouted at the statement and reached over to pet Pumpkin, he scratched under her chin which was wet from her drinking water.</p><p>While Asahi was washing the dishes he picked up pumpkin with his right hand and his tea with the other, then walked over to the couch. He sat down gently putting down Pumpkin next to him, he pulled a blue fluffy blanket over himself and let the kitten curl up in his lap. Then he turned on the tv so he could start his annual Lord of the Rings marathon. Asahi came up behind him and hugged his shoulders kissing his temple.</p><p>“I’m going out to stuff for dinner tonight.” He said letting go of his short boyfriend walking over to their apartment’s front door, grabbing his keys, wallet and his leather jacket before he left. Neither of them owned a car but the supermarket wasn’t that far from their apartment building so he could walk there. The brunette already knew what meal he wanted to cook his boyfriend he just needed to get all the ingredients to cook it.</p><p>~♤♡◇♧~</p><p>Asahi had been gone a few hours but still found his boyfriend and their daughter in the same position on the couch. He kicked of his shoes and walked into the kitchen to place the bags on the counter. The brunette put away all of the items and he shouted to Noya from the kitchen that he wasn’t allowed in the kitchen at all today. Then he got to work and started cooking Noya’s birthday meal, fully aware he wouldn’t walk into the kitchen being too distracted by Lord of the Rings.</p><p>Asahi spent the next few hours cooking and making desert, then thought it would be a good idea to shower and change before he finished everything. He walked back to bedroom finding Noya laid across the couch with Pumpkin clawing at the arm where his feet were. The brunette toke a quick shower, then changed into a black shirt and dark grey trousers with black socks instead of the illuminous orange ones from earlier. Asahi decided to leave his hair down since Noya seemed to like it better down. He walked back out and tapped Noya on the head.</p><p>“Go get changed dinner will be ready soon.” Then he went back into the kitchen to finish everything off for his boyfriend. Not forgetting about the Persian kitten he refilled the bowl with food and got out her treats for later since it was a special occasion. He plated everything up and set the table, which had a candle burning in the middle and two glasses of wine. Asahi placed Pumpkin’s bowl on the floor near the table for her, and he saw he jump down from the couch and run over to the silver bowl.</p><p>The brunette carried over the two plates over to the table placing one at either end, he had cooked grilled steak, vegetables and a small homemade loaf of bread placed in the middle. Noya emerged from their bedroom wearing a dark blue shirt, black trousers and his haired spiked up like normal. Being a true gentleman Asahi pulled out his boyfriends chair gesturing him to sit down, then once he was seated pushed the chair back. Then when Asahi was seated across from him the couple started eating sharing casual conversation and sharing memories from their time at Karasuno. Nishinoya couldn’t have hoped for a better birthday.</p><p>When they had finished eating Asahi stood up to their plates to the kitchen and prepare dessert for them, he had made a lemon cheesecake and bought some green tea leaves. He walked back to the dining table picking up the wine glasses to be washed and found that Noya had disappeared into the bedroom for some reason. The taller male put the dirty dishes in the sink and started to cut the cheesecake to put it on the plates while the kettle boiled.</p><p>Noya was in the bedroom trying to find one of Asahi’s jackets since he was cold just wearing a shirt. He had been through the top two draws now was rummaging through the third one, until he found the plain black hoodie with a zip on the front. He tugged it slowly out the draw noticing a small velvet box fall to the floor, he froze in shock. The hoodie dropped to the floor as he bent down to pick up the box, his hands shaking.</p><p>“Hey Yuu, ready for-” Asahi stopped in the bedroom doorway finding the libero holding the blue velvet box. It was obvious that Nishinoya knew what it was from the look of pure shock on his face and the fact that his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. Asahi slowly walked over to him and gently toke the box from the younger's hands, then he got down on one knee. The younger male turned to look at him tears already threatening to fall. Asahi opened the box revealing the simple silver band with something carved into it.</p><p>“Nishinoya Yuu, I love you so much and I was going to wait until after dinner to give you this, but of course you couldn’t wait and beat me to it. So will you marry me?” Asahi asked looking up at his boyfriend smiling also on the verge of crying. Noya laughed at the little speech before then wrapped his arms around the brunettes neck leaning down to kiss him.</p><p>“Of course I will.” Asahi grabbed Noya’s hand slipping the ring onto his finger. Then he lifted up his short boyfriend and twirled him around before putting him back on the floor. Noya inspected the ring curious as to what had been carved into it, but then he saw 2013/03/01 which just caused the tears to finally fall. It was the date they had started dating just before Asahi had graduated.</p><p>The brunette cupped the younger's face with both hands to wipe away his tears and place a soft kiss on his forehead. Then he lifted him up bridal style and threw him on the couch. Pumpkin jumped up and laid across the back of the black couch. Then Asahi wondered off into the kitchen bringing out two plates and spoons giving one to Noya and placing the other on the wooden coffee table. He walked back to pick up the two mugs of green tea and placing them on the coffee table as well.</p><p>Noya had put his plate in his lap to pull out his phone and snap a picture of his engagement ring to send the Karasuno group chat. Then they both went back to eating the homemade lemon cheesecake which Noya loved so much that he ended up having two more slices. Now the three laid cuddled up on the couch, Asahi laid with Noya on top of him facing each other sharing small kisses and whispered I love you’s, with the small ginger kitten curled up asleep on Noya’s back.</p><p>Everything was calm until numerous notifications came through on both phones causing Asahi to pick it up from the coffee table. He scanned the group telling Noya about all the congratulatory messages from all the members, a picture of a tearful Suga from Daichi and an aggressively sobbing Tanaka from Kiyoko. Asahi sent a quick thank you message from both of them before setting his phone back down on the table and wrapping his arms around Nishinoya’s waist.</p><p>Later on in the evening the couple had retired to bed in the same position as this morning with Pumpkin snuggled into what should be Noya’s pillows. Nishinoya secretly hoping they could adopt another cat to complete their little family and give Pumpkin a little brother to play with. The couple feel asleep in each other’s warm embrace like every night, both excited about the future. Less enthusiastic about the stress of planning a wedding but they’ll get to that eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seijou- "If you were a pirate, would you spend or bury your treasure?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on an actual conversation my mum had at work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you were a pirate, would you spend or bury your treasure?”</p><p>The Seijou boys had just finished after school practice and were all in the club room changing. It was quiet with the occasional stupid jokes from Matsukawa and Hanamaki and banging of locker doors. That was until chaos ensued from a mindless random question from the one and only Kindaichi Yuutarou.</p><p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki both burst into laughter immediately after it was asked and were holding onto each other for support. Kunimi turned around to give his best friend a disgusted disapproving look, then slapped Kindaichi on the head with his volleyball jacket. Oikawa was trying to conceal his laughter behind his school shirt, but his body shaking gave it away to the team. The rest of the team were acting as if the first year had never asked such a stupid question.</p><p>After the two cackling third years had calmed down the pair both had expressionless faces as if nothing happened. They let go of each other and Matsukawa proceeded to get changed while Hanamaki went and sat next to Kindaichi on the bench in the middle of the room. He slapped his hand on the younger student’s shoulder.</p><p>“I would so spend it all since there’s no point having money if you can’t spend it. I could buy myself the biggest in your face palace to just to piss off everyone.”</p><p>Kindaichi laughed at his upperclassman, causing the rest of the team to join in. Matsukawa walked over to the duo sat on the bench and bowed before Hanamaki leaving both of them confused.</p><p>“My dear Captain Takahiro, would you grant this impoverished servant the honour of being your first mate?” He smiled at his best friend.</p><p>“Of course, now rise my fellow pirate and join me as we conquer the seven seas.” Hanamaki stood on the bench both arms raised in the air and an evil smirk adorning his face. Then he jumped down off the bench, slammed his locker door shut and ran out the door with all his stuff. All the other members of the team stood confused at Hanamaki’s antics, but the black-haired middle blocker slowly followed after his friend.</p><p>“Anyway, to answer my own question I would spend it on a huge ship with a skeleton or something on the front, then find more treasure and bury that to start my pirate legacy.” Kindaichi said. He stood up from the bench and continues changing out of his sweaty volleyball uniform. Yahaba and Kunimi stood side by side across from the turnip head, arms crossed contemplating their own answers to his random question.</p><p>Kyoutani and Iwaizumi hadn’t even acknowledged the question yet and were hoping to get away from the club room without providing an answer. It was honestly one of the most ridiculous things Iwaizumi had ever heard, which means it tops anything that had come out of the mouths of his fellow third years. He grabbed his bag and jacket, closed his locker, then walked over to Oikawa nudging him with his shoulder to hurry up.</p><p>Oikawa got the hint and quickly changed his shirt and threw his bag over his head to rest on his shoulder. The pair practically ran out of the club room attempting to catch up with the meme team, and overjoyed they got out of the whole pirate situation. Once the door closed boys that were left continued getting ready to leave in silence, until Watari decided to entertain Kindaichi’s idiocy.</p><p>“I would spend my treasure on a cool pirate outfit then go to Tortuga to drink rum and party with the other pirates.” He laughed putting his jacket on, his teammates smiling at his answer.</p><p>“Why is the rum always gone?!” Kindaichi shouted. The small room erupted into laughter at the middle blocker’s shocking impersonation, even Kyoutani was laughing at his underclassman.</p><p>The five were all ready to leave finally, so all decided to walk home together. The group waited for Yahaba to lock the door, then proceeded to walk out the school gates towards their homes. Of course the conversation went straight to volleyball and planning for their next match against Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, even if they lost before having a chance to play either team.</p><p>“Okay enough about those losers, my answer for you Kindaichi is that I would keep some to spend to enjoy my life, and then bury the rest for someone else to find.” Yahaba stated, walking backwards so he could face the black-haired boy. The brunette gestured to the rest of the group to share their pirate fantasies, since two of their quiet teammates had yet to provide their opinions.</p><p>“Well, for me it depends on whether I needed something for my ship or crew, but other than that I’d just bury it.” Kunimi said and continued walking ahead of the group.</p><p>“That is so boring Kunimi, pick something more exciting.” Kindaichi complained at his best friend, grabbing onto his shoulders, and lightly shoving him forward.</p><p>“No, leave me alone.”</p><p>The second years carried on walking ignoring the first years bickering and continuing their previous conversations about volleyball strategies. Reaching the end of the street and splitting off onto their respected streets, the group said their goodbyes before turning and leaving to their homes.</p><p>Yahaba and Kyoutani conveniently lived near one another so would walk home together every day, which meant that Yahaba was stuck having one sided conversations with the blonde. However, the brunette had another plan for tonight to get his friend to talk to him. Yahaba stopped outside his house and grabbed Kyoutani’s arm forcing him to turn around before he could leave him to go home.</p><p>“So Kyoutani, if you were a pirate would you spend or bury your treasure?” He smiled innocently at the other. Kyoutani looked extremely creeped out by his friends actions but answered him anyway.</p><p>“Spend it on a pirate outfit just to look cool in that era.” He said.</p><p>Satisfied with his himself, Yahaba skipped up the stone steps to his house and waved Kyoutani goodbye. The blonde shrugged in response and continues his pursuit back to his house for the night.</p><p>~♤♡◇♧~</p><p>Meanwhile, at the Iwaizumi residence the group of third years were studying for their final exams in Iwaizumi’s room. Hanamaki had given up about thirty minutes ago so was currently playing a game on his phone, his head resting on his left arm atop the small table. Matsukawa was sat next to Hanamaki reading a history textbook pretending to care about what happened 500 years prior. Across from the pair Oikawa was laid on the floor hugging a volleyball while mumbling about how English was stupid and too hard. So Iwaizumi being the responsible friend he is decided to lighten the mood.</p><p>“So if I were a pirate, I would spend it on a huge ship and a black pirate outfit, the use the chest to bury my heart Davy Jones style.” He said still copying Matsukawa’s English notes.</p><p>“That’s dark dude” Hanamaki laughed. The pink-haired boy had finally put his phone down and lifted his head off the table. Iwaizumi looked at his friend and shrugged, it wasn’t that dark to him. “Okay, it’s your guys turn since you didn’t answer in the club room.” Hanamaki pointed accusingly at his two friends, who had yet to reveal their pirate fantasies.</p><p>“Fine I’ll go first, I would bury it in different places then its safe for it I want to spend it in the future.” Matsukawa stated tearing his eyes away from the history textbook. Then all attention was on Oikawa who was still on the floor hugging the volleyball. Their captain sat up dropping the ball letting it role away somewhere in the room. He toke a deep breath then looking towards his friends.</p><p>“Okay so, I would be a cute pirate outfit then a matching hat with a huge feather, then waste some of it on ships for an armada and alcohol, then bury the rest.” Oikawa said. His friends just looked at him with disapproving looks.</p><p>Honestly, they wouldn’t expect anything less from their fearless leader, they would’ve been concerned if he hadn’t mentioned having an over extravagant matching outfit to go with his overbearing personality. The group burst into laughter then went back to studying forgetting about their ideal past lives as pirates and concentrating on things that will help them in this century.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>